Teh Special
by Naka Mait
Summary: apa yang kau lakkan ketika ingin bersantai ?


SnK by : Hajime Isayama

–- Levi Ackerman –

\- Erwin Smith –

 **Teh Special**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang cantik, apalagi sore-sore begini, cuaca cerah dengan awan-awan yg putih dengan berbagai bentuk yang aneh-aneh, atau terserah apapun itu, sesekali terdengar suara anak-anak kecil yang bermain riang atau ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang bergosip, juga anak-anak muda yang sok mencari ribut.

Sungguh sore yang damai meskipun manusia terkurung di dalam dinding sempit yang jarang direnovasi.

Manusia masih bersyukur bisa hidup seperti itu, makan,tidur,punya tempat tinggal, dan lain-lain, apalagi mereka mendapat kabar jika Survey Corps telah mengalahkan titan kolosal dan antek-anteknya (meskipun mereka kabur).

Manusia sudah kehilangan salah satu predator mereka yg paling berbahaya, bagaimana mereka tidak sebahagia ini ? Sore ini juga, seorang pria dari Survey Corps ternama bernama Levi Ackerman juga ingin jalan-jalan sore, dia mau mencari udara segar seorang diri.

Dengan wajah datar, dia menelusuri keramaian distrik yang ramai ini, toko demi toko dia lewati, sesekali dia melihat kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase dan memasang wajah tertarik, tapi dia berlalu saja, sepertinya tujuan utama memang harus didahulukan.

"Selamat datang.." Kata seorang pria tua sambil tersenyum begitu melihat Levi memasuki kedainya, kedai 'Batuk Maringgih saja'

Levi membalas senyuman itu dengan membungkukan badan sebentar seraya melepas topi fedora yg dia ambil dari salah satu anak buahnya di Survey Corps.

"Teh tarik 1 dan roti isi 5 ." Kata Levi saat mendekati meja pemilik kedai, memang sudah akrab, sebenarnya Levi ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Batuk Maringgih, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin menagis,mengelap ingus atau menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu di meja.." Kata Batuk Maringgih, sang pemilik kedai dengan ramahnya.

Levi mengangguk,kemudian duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela yg menghadap arah barat.

Levi menatap keluar jendela yang dipagari dengan tanaman, ada bunga-bunga, kupu-kupu dan tidak sengaja juga dia melihat orang ingin pipis di balik pagar, namun orang itu malah tidak jadi karena kepergok tatapan Levi yg killer sekali.

"Suasana yg asri.." Ucapnya, lirih, setelah orang aneh itu enyah,lari terbirit-birit.

Minggu sore seperti ini, suasana seperti ini sungguh mengingatkan Levi akan seseorang, yaitu Komandan nya yg telah tewas, Erwin Smith namanya.

Mata Levi jadi terlihat sedih, Erwin Smith bukan lagi sebagai komandan, namun sudah seperti BFF,Bro banget, atau semacamnya, eh bukan. .

Levi sangat menghormati Erwin, mungkin lebih mirip ayah atau kakak, atau guru, atau bos. .

Ah, sudahlah. . Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Erwin adalah Erwin.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. ." Kata seorang pelayan wanita berseragam maid dan berambut coklat ponytail, tangannya menata pesanan Levi di meja.

"Terimakasih." Levi menjawab singkat.

Dan kedai ini adalah kedai dimana beberapa tahun silam Erwin mentraktir Levi.

 **\- flashback –**

Kala itu hari minggu juga, dan Levi baru saja kehilangan dua sahabat tercintanya, Isabel dan Farlan dalam misi keluar dinding (atau mencuri dokumen dan membunuh Erwin)

Ketika sore hari, Erwin yang melihat Levi murung sambil menatap pohon bekas orang gantung diri itu langsung bergerak, Erwin curiga prajurit yang hebat seperti Levi akan berencana menggantung Erwin di pohon.

"Levi, mau ikut aku ?" Kata Erwin membelakangi Levi.

Angin segar menerpa sekitar dan membelai rambut mereka.

"Boleh saja." Kata Levi sambil membalikan badan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

Erwin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke kedai teh favoritku. . Aku traktir." Kata Erwin sambil berlalu, Levi mengikuti.

Hari itu sore yang cerah, mereka berjalan beriringan, sempat bertemu orang gila tertawa yang melempari Levi batu sampai darah segar keluar bagaikan air mancur dari kepalanya.

Saat itu bukannya Erwin menolong, Erwin malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil padanya, pada Levi yg jijik pada darahnya sendiri, atau Levi yang jijik karena batu yg mungkin habis dikencingi orang gila tadi yg kini jingkrak-jingkrak kabur entah kemana.

Padahal Levi tadi sedang sedih dan berfikir untuk main ayunan di pohon. .

"Tch, sial. Mungkinkah orang gila tadi bersekongkol dengan Erwin, Erwin tidak ingin aku bahagia ya. ." Umpat Levi dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai." Kata Erwin tak lama kemudian, lalu memasuki sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Batuk Maringgih Saja'

Angin ilusi yang segar dan atsmofir yang kuat menyambut Levi begitu pintu kedai terbuka apalagi begitu Levi masuk kedalamnya.

Aromanya luar biasa, belum pernah Levi menghirup aroma senikmat ini seumur hidupnya, mata levi membulat, kakinya seolah tak bisa digerakkan, memabukkan, ini bukan mimpi, selera Erwin tidak buruk.

"Levi, kau pesan apa ?" Kata Erwin yg sudah duduk di meja yg dihampiri seorang pelayan.

Suara Erwin yang khas membangunkan lamunan Levi.

"Aku teh hitam saja." Ujar Levi dengan wajah yang tertutup efek shadowing. Pikirannya sudah di awang2, segera dia menuju meja dekat jendela yang menatap langsung ke taman, tempat favorit Erwin, pelayan itu menyanggupi lalu pergi dengan ramah, yg kembali lagi tak lama kemudian dengan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

( Levi terkejut)

Aroma teh hitam dari cangkirnya sungguh berbeda dengan teh hitam yang tempo waktu pernah dia buat, apalagi teh itu kini berkilauan oleh sinar mentari sore yang lembut.

Levi mencicipi teh itu. .

"?!. . ,"

LAMPU SOROT !

"Ini. . . Dunia atas.. Surga dunia !" Dlm hati Levi berkata demikian. Tanpa sadar Levi menitikkan air mata, saking lezatnya teh ala Batuk Maringgih, rasanya terlampau jauh berbeda dengan teh manapun di dunia ini (dunia Levi yg kecil)

Aroma dedaunan yg terhirup segar, suhu yang pas, tingkat kepekatan teh yg tak terlalu mencekik maupun hambar, sinar mentari yg cerah dengan hembusan angin semilir. .

Kombinasi ini adalah. . Kombinasi ini adalah. . !

PERPADUAN SEMPURNA ! Seolah teh ini dari surga ! Levi tak lai duduk di kedai, sekarang ini Levi berada di pegunungan hijau nan sejuk, cuaca pagi yang hangat, burung-burung mengitari dengan riang . . . !

(Aahhh . . . aku terhanyut)

"Terimakasih telah membawaku ke kotak harta ini. ." kata Levi tanpa dia sadari terucap dari mulutnya.

"Sama-sama, (aku ingin kau tidak menyesal telah memilih jalan ini)."

(?)

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" Kata Levi begitu sadar dari dunia dongeng yg berkilauan.

Erwin membalas dengan ekspresi bingung yang tipis.

"Teh hitamnya nikmat bukan, mereka membuat semua hidangan disini dengan cinta." Kata Erwin seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tempat meja karyawan.

"Begitu ya. . Aku tidak mengerti, menurutku mereka hanya menuruti resep dan berhati-hati dalam pembuatannya.."Kata Levi, kemudian menyeruput teh dan menikmatinya dengan khusuk.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah membuat teh dengan resep mereka dan berhati-hati, terkadang meskipun memakai resep yang sama dan cara yang sama kita akan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda." Erwin menjawab dengan bijak.

"Begitu ya. ."Levi mencerna dengan pemahaman.

"Levi, mau mencoba teh milikku ? Ini disebut teh tarik." Kata Erwin, menawari teh miliknya yang tinggal setengah cangkir.

"Tentu."Levi menjawab ringan lalu mengambil cangkir milik Erwin.

Dan ketika Levi menyeruput teh tarik. .

Dia merasakan. .

Dia merasakan. .

*dan burung-burung merpati putih terbang dibelakanya dengan bermandikan cahaya putih bagai kilau berlian*

"Erwin. . Ini rasa yang unik, aku pernah mendengar nama teh ini sebelumnya.

" Levi mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar namun tersirat betapa dia bahagia.

Bagaimana tidak, nama yang unik itu sepadan dengan rasa yg dihasilkan.

Perpaduan teh beraroma melati yg segar, mungkin dipetik pagi hari dan langsung di olah.

Lalu rasa ini seperti susu sapi, namun entah mengapa juga mirip sirup dengan kemanisan yang alami, tidak mencekik bagaikan melody. .

Ini . .

Harpa dari atas kastil kristal musim panas !

Lalu. . scent dari bahan-bahan tersebut di padukan menggunakan air panas dengan suhu yang tidak mencapai titik didih.

Namun, Levi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam pencampurannya..

Sepertinya memang tidak ada bahan-bahan lain, mungkinkah cinta ? Benarkah cinta ?

Tunggu ?!

Ini berbeda dengan teh hitam miliknya tadi.

"Levi, coba lihat yg dilakukan pemilik kedai ini." Kata Erwin, mengagetkan Levi, Levi pun menoleh kearah yg ditunjuk Erwin.

"Dia. . ?!" Levi terpana begitu tangan-tangan tua itu melakukan aksi akrobatik mencampurkan teh dan bahan-bahan menggunakan 2 buah gelas yang terbuat dari logam, gravitasi, juga kecepatan.

Semua bahan-bahan teh tarik itu menari-nari dengan lurus bagaikan air terjun tanpa tumpah sedikitpun..

Berbolak-balik dari gelas pertama, lalu ke yang kedua berkali-kali.

Hingga Levi dengan matanya yang jeli itu melihat buih-buih dari bahan-bahan tadi.

Barulah setelah itu pak tua yang cekatan itu menuangkan teh tarik tadi ke cangkir keramik yg jumbo untuk dihidangkan kepada para pelanggan.

"Begitulah cara membuat teh tarik, menarik bukan ?" Ujar Erwin yan mengambil kembali teh tarik miliknya dari Levi, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Menurutku itu juga. . Indah."Kata Levi, yg hari ini mendapati pengalaman yang indah dan pastinya tak akan dia lupakan kecuali gara2 dilempari batu oleh orgil hingga amnesia mode hardcore (misalnya).

Karena bukan hanya teh nikmat dari kedai mirip kerajaan harta ini yg nikmat, namun pengalaman dari dunia atas juga sosok yg begitu baiknya memperkenalkan semua ini.

 _ **\- Flashback off –**_

Teh tarik itu baru saja dia nikmati, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sungguh berbeda, manis,wangi. . Namun menyesakkan, rasanya kelu dilidah. .

Teh tarik yg setiap minggu dia nikmati bersama Erwin, kini terasa berbeda tanpa dirinya. .

Tidak, bahkan dulu dia sering kesini sendirian, tanpa Erwin,atau bersama Petra atau Hanji dan yang lain. .

(Pasti hanya karena perasaannya)

kenapa kastil kristal tropis itu berubah menjadi hembusan angin sunyi ? Padahal pelanggan lain yang memesan teh tarik tidak protes sedikitpun.

"Tuan Levi, maaf permisi."Suara pria tua Batuk Maringgih.

"Ya ?"

"Saya turut berduka cita atas komandan kalian, dia pahlawan."

Levi menundukan wajah

"Tempo hari dia meninggalkan ini di kedai. ."Sambung Maringgih, seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul merah tua, levi menoleh dan segera menerima buku itu.

"Terimakasih. . Teh nya enak." Lalu levi segera menghabiskan teh itu kemudian beranjak.

"Sama-sama. . Kalau kau bersedih, makanlah yg banyak, itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."KataBatuk Maringgih.

"Saya permisi." Kemudian Levi berlalu dan meninggalkan kedai penuh kenangan itu, setidaknya begitu.

Langit sore semburat oranye, levi yang masih baper berusaha move on, mungkin dia akan mampir ke toko roti dan membelikan para kadet beberapa. .

 _"Suatu hari nanti ketika umat manusia menang, aku akan berjualan teh tarik."_ ujar Levi kala itu, mengungkapkan mimpinya di sore oranye yang sama.

 _"Boleh juga, kuharap mimpimu cepat terkabul, aku akan mengunjungi kedai mu bersama istri dan anak-anak ku._ "Erwin juga turut berujar.

 _"Istrimu ? Apakah si mata empat sialan itu ?"_ Levi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Erwin hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sore yang cerah dan oranye, menggiring mereka menuju waktu yang semakin tua..

Levi pun menutup buku merah tua, yaitu Buku harian milik Erwin Smith.

 **-Tamat-**


End file.
